


Aftermath of a War

by sam_sam_17362



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_sam_17362/pseuds/sam_sam_17362
Summary: After the battle on Naxzela, Keith returns to the Castle of Lions to find a very angry Shiro. While Keith was getting lectured, Lance heard some things he wasn’t supposed to find out about what Keith tried to do.





	Aftermath of a War

Keith’s POV   
  
This was it. He closed his eyes, ready for impact, but it never came. Instead, his ship was blown back by the explosion Lotor’s canon caused when it broke the particle barrier. The comms crackled to life and he could see Shiro’s mouth moving, but couldn’t hear him over the ringing in his ears and the pounding if his heart. He felt tears prickling behind his eyes, but did nothing to stop them from falling.   
  
”..eith? Keith! Can you hear me?” Shiro said, with a noticeable air of panic to his voice.   
  
”Yeah, Shiro, I’m fine.” I managed to choke out, albeit somewhat shakily.   
  
”No you’re not. When you get back, you need to meet me in the conference room, we need to have a talk.” And with that the comms crackled out, and Shiro’s face blinked out from the screen.   
  
In an attempt to calm himself down, Keith ran a hand through his hair and tried to catch his breath. He still had tears falling freely from his eyes, and his breathing was still erratic and somewhat shallow, but he wasn’t as panicked anymore.    
  
“Oh my god, Keith.”    
  
Keith snapped back into reality upon hearing Lance’s voice.   
  
”Lance, are you okay?” He asked, opting to ignore that fact that he probably looked like shit, but hoped he hood of his Blades suit would hide most of it.   
  
”Yeah, and I’m not even going to ask if you’re okay, because whatever you tell me will be a lie. I’ll be waiting for you in Red’s hangar, okay?”    
  
“Okay, I’ll come by after I’m done talking to Shiro. He said we needed to have a ‘Talk’ so I don’t know how long this is going to take. Why don’t you just wait for me in our quarters?”    
  
“Okay, that’s where I’ll be. Now I gotta get back for Coran’s debriefing, or I’ll also be getting an earful from Shiro. See you there.” Lance said with a slight chuckle before disconnecting.    
  
While Keith figured it would probably be appreciated if he were there for the debriefing, he wasn’t going to hurry back. He’d take his sweet time. Catch his breath. Stop crying. Put his Mysterious Bad Boy vibe back together before heading back.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
When he got back to the castleship, all the lights were off. Everyone had probably gone to bed already, and he was hoping he’d get to wait until tomorrow to get lectured by Shiro, but it looked like the universe simply wanted him to have a hard time.    
  
“Keith.”   
  
Keith froze. He thought that maybe if he didn’t move, Shiro would make like a T-Rex and not notice he was there. But alas, ‘twas not the case. He just wanted to go back to his and Lance’s quarters and go to bed. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so.   
  
”Shiro, can we not do this right now? I know you’re upset with me, but I really just want to sleep.” He pleaded, knowing it’d get him nowhere and was mostly a formality.   
  
”Yeah Keith, you’re damn right I’m upset! You just tried to be a fucking suicide bomber! How would that have helped? Please explain your logic to me, because I fail to see what was going though your head at that point.” Shiro practically yelled at him.    
  
“Shiro, you knew as well as I did that that none of our weapons were working! You knew as well as I did that was the only option.” Keith replied, not even bothering to raise his voice.    
  
Neither of them noticed the hangar door opening just a smidge.   
  
  
  
Lance’s POV   
  
That can’t be right. Keith wouldn’t do something like that. Lance knew Keith was impulsive, but he was also smart, and sure as hell not suicidal. So why was Shiro accusing him of trying to be a suicide bomber? It just didn’t make any sense.

 

“Keith, you have people here who love you, you can’t just go dive bombing into particle shields! I don’t even know what to say to you at this point. So you have any idea what the rest of us would have gone through if Lotor hadn’t showed up and broken the barrier for you? Because I don’t think you do. I don’t think you know the amount of pain we’d all be in right now if you had done what you thought needed to be done. Allura cares, Pidge cares, Hunk cares, Lance cares more that he wants to admit, and I don’t even know where I’d be if I had lost you! You’re more than just a soldier. I don’t know what kind of stuff the Blade has been telling you, but you can’t go self sacrificing like that.” Shiro yelled at Keith, who looked like he wanted to sink right into the floor. 

 

Lance was going to be sick. He didn’t know that was what happened. He didn’t realized how shaken Keith had been during their conversation after the battle. He thought it was just because of his close proximity to the explosion. Not the fact that he had almost dove bombed straight into the particle barrier. 

 

“Shiro.”

 

“What Keith.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith said, still looking at the floor, but now he sounded so broken that it almost broke Lance. 

 

“Yeah. You should be. I can’t have you doing things like this again, so guess what. You’re grounded. I’ve already talked to Kovalian about this, and he agrees with me that this would be best. You are not to leave the castleship unless you have  instructions from me, Allura, or Coran.” 

 

Keith’s head snapped up at that.

 

“You can’t ground me! Shiro, I’m not a little kid anymore! We’re fighting a war, there’s going to be casualties! You have to accept that!” Keith yelled, and even from here Lance could see that this was not the correct move. 

 

Keith seemed to realize this a moment too late, as Shiro had already grabbed his shoulder and tugged him closer, leaned down and whispered something in Keith’s ear that made him freeze entirely. Lance wondered what it was that Shiro had said, but realized that he needed to move, because Shiro was walking towards the exit of the hangar. 

 

As Lance ran back to he and Keith’s shared quarters, he decided that he wouldn’t tell Keith what he heard tonight. He’d wait until Keith told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this! Updates will probably be sporadic, and I don’t know how long I will continue this for. I will try to finish it, but if I decide to abandon it, I’ll let y’all know in the notes for that chapter, and add new tags. 😘😘


End file.
